The Senior Choices
This page contains the choices in The Senior and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Previous books completed) *Import now! *Play without importing. Choice 1 (Previous books incomplete) * Keep playing. * Go to The Junior! Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 *Rainbow Road (��15) *Out of the Blue (��20) *Full blown (��20) *Bubblegum Babe (��20) *Good Ombre (��15) *Braid Runner *Playing with Fire *The Classic *Blondes have more Fun *Turn up the volume *Curl Power Choice 4 *Checker Me Out *Connect The Dots *Day Jean Believer Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's Go! *Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 *Yes, I'd like to rename Emily. *No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your last name. Default is "Day". Choice 8 (Previous books incomplete) * Choose my love interest. (Go to Choice 9) * Remain single. (Skip Choices 9-10) Choice 9 (Previous books incomplete) * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 10 (Previous books incomplete) * Am happy with my choice! * Want to date someone else. (Back to Choice 9) * Would rather be single. Chapter One: Don't Stop Me Now Choices Choice 1 *College went by so quickly! ( ) *It's gonna be the best year ever! ( ) *I can't wait to graduate! ( ) Choice 2 *Really loved magazine work (No effect) *Didn't really like it that much anyway (No effect) Choice 3 * This is adorable! ( ) Choice 4 *I can't wait to fill it up! (No effect) *But you didn't get me a car? (No effect) *I love you so much. (No effect) Choice 5 *Hug LI/Zack. (No effect) *Wait and introduce Dad. (No effect) *Run and make out with LI. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're dating someone. Choice 6 (Chris) * It sounds perfect! (��12) * I'll have to pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * Sports page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) * You work hard and paid it off. I'm proud! (No effect) * We're going to put all these muscles to work tonight! (No effect) * Are these for tic tac toe or what? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Chris) * Torrid Winter, the steamiest book on the shelf? (No effect) * Palpable, a bone-chilling horror novel? (No effect) * The Land Bridge, a summary of human prehistory? (No effect) Choice 6 (Kaitlyn) * Unpacking can wait! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * Music reviews! (No effect) * For the lifestyle section! (No effect) * For their culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * I've got to hear the music they inspired. (No effect) * Why do you think you're having them? * You should dream me into them to help you! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * I couldn't find my keys during the apocalypse! (No effect) * We all stayed at a resort on another plane! (No effect) * I blanked during a final! Choice 6 (James) *Sounds perfect! (��12) *Will have to wait. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Literary reviews! * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (James) * So why not take a break? (No effect) * I have writer's block too! * Just write anyway. Diamond Choice 4 (James) * Be stealthy and subtle as an elf rogue. (No effect) * Quest for greatness as a human paladin. * Learn secrets as a tiefling warlock. Choice 6 (Zig) * How could I say no? (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * Political page! * Lifestyle section! * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * How did you make any time for yourself? * Now we can conquer the world! (No effect) * I thought your head looked a little bigger. Diamond Choice 3 (Zig) * Swim in the fountain. * Wear the picnic blanket like a toga. * Convince someone you're a time traveler. (No effect) Choice 6 (Becca) * Sounds perfect! (��12) * Maybe another day. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Fashion review! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Becca) * Honestly, I did too. (No effect) * That's not the Becca I know! (No effect) * Is everything okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Becca) * Kickboxing! (No effect) * Zumba! (No effect) * Racquetball! (No effect) Choice 6 (Single) * Duh, let's do it! (��12) * Rain check, okay? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Single) * Clink! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Single) * Home and design page! (No effect) * Lifestyle section! (No effect) * Culture column! Diamond Choice 3 (Single) * How much should we charge? (No effect) * We're gonna bond so hard! (No effect) * How should we combine our work? Diamond Choice 4 (Single) * Fresh Pressed! (No effect) * Written in Stone! (No effect) * Wordy Furnishing! You will get Choice 7, 8 or 9 if you didn't buy all of the decorations for your apartment in The Junior, Book 1. This will not appear if you bought all of the items. Choice 7 * Curtains! (��17) * This rug! (��16) * This painting! (��20) * See more options... (Go to Choice 8) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 8 * Got a chair and ottoman. (��16) * Got some fairy lights. (��17) * Checked out some of Abbie's paintings. (Go to Choice 9) * Want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 9 * A cat! (��17) * A seascape! (��17) * A dragon! (��17) * I want to go back to my other options. (Go back to Choice 7) * I'm done making my selections. (Go to Choice 10) Choice 10 *To get started on my thesis! (No effect) *To get to know you! (No effect) *For my classes! (No effect) Choice 11 *Fiction. (No effect) *Journalism. (No effect) *Playwriting. (No effect) This determines your academic focus for the rest of the series. "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 12 *I'd love to! (��16) *Not this time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Adventure. (No effect) * Peace. (No effect) * Comfort. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Silly! (No effect) * Deep! (No effect) * Romantic! (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Diamond Choice 7 * Your favorite place you've traveled! (No effect) * Your love life! (No effect) * What you're reading! (No effect) Choice 13 * A journal? (No effect) Choice 14 *This really is his journal! (No effect) *He was hot! (No effect) Chapter Two: Year of the Cat Choices Choice 1 *A romance. (+Romance) *A tragedy. (No effect) *Autobiographically inspired. (No effect) Choice 2 *It's a date, then! (+Romance) *I'm glad we can help people together. (No effect) *I'll bring that list! (No effect) Choice 3 *Some good writing tips! (No effect) *More about Vasquez! (No effect) *All about his love life! (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 4 *Play with some puppies! (No effect) *Cuddle some kittens! (No effect) *Creep in on the critters! (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 5 *Shelters like these are important. (No effect) *I'm sad there have to be shelters at all. (No effect) Choice 6 *Dogs are great companions! (+Adopt) *Dogs aren't that much work. (No effect) *She could help you meet people... (+Adopt, +Adopt) Choice 7 *Give you responsibility. (+Adopt) *Match your apathy. (+Adopt, +Adopt) *Improve your health. (No effect) Choice 8 *It still has meaning. (+Adopt, +Adopt) *It's better spent with a friend than in a shelter. (+Adopt) *Everyone dies eventually. (No effect) "Dr. Doo-Lots" - You convinced three people to adopt from the shelter! "Used Pet Salesperson" - You convinced two people to adopt from the shelter! "Pet Project" - You convinced one person to adopt from the shelter! "Write On!" - You've gained inspiration for your thesis. Choice 9 *Adopt the dog! (��17) ( ) *Adopt the cat! (��17) ( ) *Adopt both! (��30) ( ) *Wait until we're ready (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Dog) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your puppy! Default is "Tater Tot". Diamond Choice 2 (Cat) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name your cat! Default is "Tofu". Choice 10 *How shy he was. (No effect) *That he had a romantic side. (No effect) *How bad his writing used to be. (No effect) Choice 11 *Is a staggering triumph of genius. (No effect) *Reads like it was written by Vasquez's ghost. (No effect) *Doesn't thank his girlfriend/''Emily'' enough in the acknowledgments. (No effect) Choice 12 *Let's get our nom on! (��17) *But I don't have time. Diamond Choice 1 *Fashion designer. (No effect) *Benevolent witch. (No effect) *Smuggler. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *A secret genius. (No effect) *Waiting for his lover. (No effect) *A serial killer. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *To fight crime. (No effect) *From his girlfriend. (No effect) *To feed his chinchillas. (No effect) "Write On!" - You've gained inspiration for your thesis. Chapter Three: Atomic Punk Choices Choice 1 *It's a little out of our price range. (No effect) *That's much too low! (No effect) Choice 2 *We sure are! (No effect) *No way! (No effect) Choice 3 *Still sorry you were hurt. (No effect) *Glad you learned something from all this. (No effect) Choice 4 *And the lounge is equipped for a rock show? (No effect) *But won't that be stealing your thunder? (No effect) *You're wonderful. Officially. (No effect) "House of Rock" - You and Zack found a home for Kaitlyn's party! Choice 5 *Black Magic Woman (��25) ( ) *Galactic Grunge (��20) ( ) *Current outfit (No effect) If you choose third option, you will be taken to your closet. Choice 6 *Now we have somewhere to store our secrets! (No effect) *Does the school know about it? (No effect) Choice 7 *What did you like about it? (No effect) *What did you hate about it? (No effect) *What surprised you the most? (No effect) Choice 8 (Dating Zig) *All your work will pay off. (No effect) *We'll relax extra hard to make up for it. (No effect) Choice 8 (Not dating Zig) *That's wonderful! (No effect) *That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself. (No effect) Choice 9 *The United Kingdom. (No effect) *Indonesia. (No effect) *Malawi. (No effect) Choice 10a (LI) *Sneak away! (��20) *Stay and enjoy the party. (No effect) Choice 10b (Single) * Lead the way! (��16) * I'd rather stay and enjoy the party. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Be naughty with you. (No effect) *Curl up with you. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) (Path B) *Your future boss. *Your future son. (No effect) *Me. Future me. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Chris shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *Spend one last night together. *Make battle plans. (Path B) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) (Path B) *Rachel left her hard boiled eggs out too long. *Tripp's science experiment went awry. *Edgar's music became too powerful. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Kaitlyn shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Play dirty... *Make up our own rules! (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (James) (Path B) *Pawns, use your laser pistols! *Bishops, unleash your smear campaign! *Queen, use your Queenly wiles! (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and James shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *We play hide-and-seek for adults. (No effect) *''You're'' it. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) *Let him find me. *Create a diversion. (No effect) *Get the drop on him. "Something Only We Know" - You and Zig shared an encounter in the secret room! Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Driving you wild. (No effect) * Listening to you. (Go to Diamond Choice 2) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Hang it up. (No effect) * Wear it. (No effect) * Mail it to your dad. (No effect) "Something Only We Know" - You and Becca shared an encounter in the secret room! Choice 11 *Had the same idea! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stolen your idea! (No effect) Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Name the debut TBD album! Default is "Trial By Fire". Chapter Four: Mr. Blue Sky Choices Choice 1 *Are you about to crowd-surf or what? (No effect) *You need to apologize to Kaitlyn! (No effect) *We should all relax. (No effect) Choice 2 *An amazing opportunity! (No effect) *A disaster waiting to happen! (No effect) Choice 3 *And thanks so much for coming! ( ) *You'd better respect these ladies on tour. ( ) Choice 4 *Perfect for all three of us! (��19) *Like a big commitment at this time of night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Soft and Beautiful! * Bright and Intense! (No effect) * Dark and Morbid! Diamond Choice 2 *Ready for my close-up. (No effect) *Not into the publicity. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Rushing the Kappas? *Everybody being in James' play? *The beautiful boat dance? (No effect) Choice 5 *There's no way in hell! (No effect) *If I break my legs, I'll blame you. (No effect) *It's a piece of cake! (No effect) Choice 6 *Why did you want me to jump, then? (No effect) *Aren't you mad that I lied? (No effect) *You're so much cooler than me! (+Romance) Choice 7 *Helping the community again. (No effect) *Mayor of Hartfeld someday (No effect) *Super busy, though. (No effect) Choice 8 *Changing the way I see him! (No effect) *So painful to read sometimes! (No effect) *Making me a stronger writer! (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice *Cowabunga! (No effect) *Can I see your certification first? (No effect) *AHHHH!! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you freeze and say nothing. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Smile! (No effect) *Shout! *Flash a peace sign! (No effect) If the timer ends, you just glare at the camera. Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *To one side! (No effect) *At the same time! (No effect) *And kiss! (If dating Chris) (No effect) If the timer ends, you space out and don't do any tricks. "On Cloud Nine" - You went skydiving with Chris! Choice 12 *Such an adventure! (��18) *Going to be too hard. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Not without me! (No effect) *But it's a long way down! (No effect) *Undress me. I'm coming too. (If dating Chris) (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I hope the raccoon didn't ruin the picnic. (No effect) *How did you make it through those rapids? (No effect) *I'm so glad you didn't really ''get lost! (No effect) ''"Write On!" - You've gathered inspiration for your thesis. Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Skydiving was... Default is "A rush!". Chapter Five: The Jungle Line Choices Choice 1 *I was just shopping! (No effect) *You must be Becca's mom! (No effect) *I hope I wasn't interrupting... (No effect) Choice 2 *Look at all the succulents! (No effect) Choice 3 *Take it! (��12) *Be fine without it. (No effect) You only get these diamond choices if you got the cat and/or dog in Chapter 2. Diamond Choice 1 (Dog) This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice *Our puppy's name is... Default is "Tater Tot." Diamond Choice 2 (Cat) This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice *And our cat's name is... Default is "Tofu." Choice 4 *Hairstyles *Outfits *Back to the story Chris: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring.") Choice 5 (Zig) This is a timed choice! *No thank you? (No effect) *Just one... (+Good Impression!) *Coming right up! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (if you bought the succulents) (All Paths) *A lovely terrarium. (+Good Impression!, Good Impression!) Zig: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring”.) + Good Impression! Choice 6 (Zig) *I love Zig, and I want to spend my life with him. (No effect) *You should embrace it! (No effect) *Life would be boring otherwise. (No effect) Choice 7 (Zig) *Always drops the toast butter side up! (No effect) *Has an adorable tell when he's nervous. (No effect) *Has really cold feet! (No effect) " " Choice 5 (Chris) *Tell me about summer camp? (No effect) *Play a game instead? (No effect) *See some pet pictures? (Go to Choice 5.3) (Only available if you have the aforementioned pets.) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the cat and the dog) *Tater Tot, ready for a walk (No effect) *Tofu, ready for some cuddles (No effect) *Tater Tot and Tofu hanging out together. (No effect) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the dog only) *When I mentioned a walk... (No effect) *When he was a squirrel... (No effect) *When I said he had to take a bath. (No effect) Choice 5.3 (Chris) (Bought the cat only) * + Good Impression! for any of the 3 choices in Choice 5. Choice 6 (Chris) *Got any good Chris stories? (No effect) *What do you like to do? (No effect) *How'd you raise such great kids? (+ Good Impression!) Choice 7 (Chris) *Like you guys, too! (+ Good Impression!) *Love Chris and want to spend my life with him. (+ Good Impression!) *''Am'' pretty awesome. (No effect) " " Choice 5 (Kaitlyn) *The concept of my thesis? (+Good Impression!) *What happened at the album release? *About our new fur''mily? '''Choice 6 (Kaitlyn)' *New stuff at work? *Fun holiday plans? (No effect) *Good, embarrassing Kaitlyn stories? Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) *Keep calm and graduate! *Love Kaitlyn for the rest of my life. (+Good Impression!) *Develop our talent as artists. "Charmed and Dangerous" - You made a good impression on Kailtyn's parents! James: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring.") Choice 5 (James) *Really focused on my thesis! (+ Good Impression!) *Just trying to keep up with your son! (No effect) *Inspired by a new tabletop game! (No effect) Third option only available if you went to the festival with James in Chapter 2? Choice 6 (James) *Tell me a story about James! (No effect) *Let me give you some investing advice. (No effect) *Have you had a chance to read James's book? (No effect) Choice 7 (James) *I love James and want to spend forever with him. (No effect) *There's no pressure. We're still young! (No effect) *Our careers and education come first. (No effect) + Good Impression! " " Becca: +Good Impression! (If you're using a diamond outfit or "Sharing Is Caring.") Choice 5 (Becca) * I didn't realize you were in the legal profession, too. (+Good Impression!) * I hope I can live up to your standards. (No effect) * Becca thinks I'm good enough. (No effect) Choice 6 (Becca) * Can I just say how impressive your daughter is? (+Good Impression!) * It sounds like you've taken charge of your life! (+Good Impression!) * Got any good Becca stories? (No effect) Choice 7 (Becca) * Love Becca and want to spend my life with her. (+Good Impression!) * Think we'll provide for each other. (+Good Impression!) * Don't want to rush into anything. (No effect) "Charmed and Dangerous" - You made a good impression on Becca's family! Choice 5 (Single) This is a timed choice. * Yes, that's me, Zack's... girlfriend! (+Good Impression!) * Zack and I are just friends! (No effect) * Zackie's told me all about you, too! If the timer ends, you trail off and panicked. Choice 6 (Single) * How did you two meet? (No effect) * More about yourselves! (No effect) * Some of those Zack stories! (No effect) Choice 7 (Single) * Zack and I are definition of BFFs. (+Good Impression!) * Even if I find a romantic partner, I'll always want Zack by my side. (+Good Impression!) * Zack wouldn't let me ditch him if I tried. (+Good Impression!) "Charmed and Dangerous" - You made a good impression on Zack's family! Choice 8 *I take it back. Aaron's the best human. (No effect) *Can we go now? (No effect) *Yes, yes, yes! (No effect) Choice 9 *Aww! (No effect) Choice 10 *You're a primate, Hairy! (No effect) Choice 11 *The elephants. They're deep and sensitive. (No effect) *The giraffes. They're awkward and creative. (No effect) *A flamingo. Check out that style! (No effect) Choice 12 *But you can't have my celery! (No effect) *So take all the celeries. (No effect) Choice 13 *Petted better than you've ever been petted before. (No effect) *Fed grapes until you're even cuter and fatter. (No effect) *Roasted by my sick red panda impersonation. (No effect) Choice 14 *I think that's a wonderful idea! (No effect) *Just no. That's way too far! (No effect) *What about us? Only get the third option if you're dating Zig. Choice 15 *Go check out the butterfly tent! (��17) *Head back home now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Migration. (No effect) *Chrysalis. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *On your face! (No effect) *On Aaron, without him noticing! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Impossible! How did you do it? (No effect) *Inspiring! (No effect) *Intimidating! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Fancy! (No effect) " " Chapter Six: We Are The Champions Choices Choice 1 *She'll be proud of you no matter what. (No effect) *It doesn't matter what she thinks. (No effect) Choice 2 *Fun! (No effect) *Challenging. (No effect) *Awful! (No effect) Choice 3 *Give her a thumbs up. (No effect) *Mouth ' DESTROY HIM.' (No effect) *Blow her a kiss. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're dating Becca. Choice 4 *Maria Smith. (No effect) *Are you joking? That woman, right there! (In character!) *The defendent. (No effect) Choice 5 *That doddering old bat wouldn't listen to me! (In character!) *She was pretty far gone by then. (No effect) *My sweet mother was far too trusting. (No effect) Choice 6 *Ha, I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship! (In character!) *Not to my knowledge. (No effect) Choice 7 *Disrespectful of my privacy. (No effect) *A pathetic two-faced sneak! (In character!) *A bad person. (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm not the one on trial here! (In character!) *Fine, I did it! I pushed that judgy old hog! (In character! x2) *I don't know... (No effect) " " if you got 4 or more In character! " " if you got less than 4 In character! Choice 9 (If you stayed in character) *I kinda liked her. (No effect) *I understood her. (No effect) *She was a monster. (No effect) " " if you stayed in character. Choice 10 *Is money all you care about? (No effect) *Becca could make a difference. (No effect) *You're not wrong, exactly... (No effect) Choice 11 *She has a poster of you above her bed. (No effect) *She's written fanfiction! (No effect) *You're the main subject of her vision board. (No effect) Choice 12 *Oooh, pretty. (No effect) Choice 13 *I would love to! (��20) *I'm too busy. (No effect) If you decided to go to the ball with Becca, you will unlock a new outfit in the Closet called "Judge, Jury, Executioner" and receive a souvenir for your memory board. Diamond Choice 1 *Intellectual property law. (No effect) *Maritime law. (No effect) *Personal injury law. Diamond Choice 2 *Murphy's Law is ruining my life. (No effect) *The Three Laws of Robotics? I just don't get them. *I'm having a hard time with Jude Law. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I prefer to charge an hourly rate... (No effect) *Motion to change the subject? (No effect) *Eat my torts! Diamond Choice 4 *Form a conga line! (No effect) *Start a silly dance-off! (No effect) *Slow dance. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're dating Becca. " " " " " " if you went to the ball with Becca. Choice 14 *The amazing artwork. (No effect) *The clever story. (No effect) Choice 15 *Who asked you?! (No effect) *You have no idea what you're talking about. (No effect) *What do you mean, real games? (No effect) Choice 16 *Throw down the gauntlet! (��16) *Let Tyler and Abbie take care of him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *You could be skipping tips on how to win. (No effect) *Since you're all talk. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Fire jewels at them! (-1 Life) *Fumble! *Dodge out of the way! (Smooth move!) Diamond Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Hold onto them! (Nice Work!) *Fire! (Oops!) *Miss! Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Fire! (-1 Life) *Miss! *Keep holding! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *SAPPHIRE STRIKE! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *DIAMOND BLAST! (No effect) " " if you didn't lose any lives. " " if you have one life left. Diamond Choice 11 *You just played yourself. (No effect) *You need to rethink your definition of video games. (No effect) *Begone, troll! (No effect) Chapter Seven: Hooked On A Feelings Choices Choice 1 *Good enough yet. (No effect) *Meant for the public. (No effect) *Up to you. (No effect) Choice 2 *I live my way, and you live yours. *Try this out. For you. (Eliana ❤+Romance) *Talk more about this later. (No effect) Choice 3 (Chris) *You are so hot. (No effect) *Wait 'til you see what I picked out. Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * Choice 3 (James) *You've always been my anchor! *Hot damn! ''(No effect) '''Choice 3 (Zig)' *My boyfriend is so handsome. (No effect) *I'm loving this no-shirt thing. (No effect) Choice 3 (Becca) *You look gorgeous! *Wow. Just... Wow. Choice 4 *Suit up for a swim! (��25) *Stick to the shore. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Flick it as fast as I can! *Whip it hard toward the horizon! *Drop it and kiss Chris again! Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) This is timed Choice! *Focus on the water! *Follow through my stance! *Hold on tight! "A Love Story" You and Chris have been sticking to your literary goal. Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) *Steal aboard! *Capsize your vessel! Diamond Choice 4 (Chris) *I get the apartment to myself! *My man has a good heart. *We're starved for each now... Choice 5 (Chris) *That's so romantic! *You're not cooking for me? *You know I'm a terrible chef, right? Choice 6 (Chris) *Twenty minutes. *Thirty minutes. (Correct) *Fifty minutes. Choice 7 (Chris) *Tablespoon. *Teaspoon. (Correct) *Half teaspoon. Choice 8 (Chris) *Onion powder. *Chili powder. *Garlic powder. (Correct) "Master Chef" You and Chris made a perfect meal together. Choice 9 (Chris) *Don't want any kids. *Want maybe one kid. *Want all the babies. Choice 10 (Chris) *Settle in the countryside. *Live in the big city. *Travel the world. Choice 11 (Chris) *A fabulously successful career *To make a difference *To take life as it comes Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * Choice 5 (James) *Moat! *Turrets and spires! *Shell and seaweed decor! Choice 6 (James) *Aristocracy and obscene luxury! *War... obviously. *Refuge for the weary. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *Have a splash war! *Put on goggles and explore *Lay in the sun and relax... Diamond Choice 2 (James) This is a timed choice! *Flail harder! *Keep straight! *Plug my nose! Diamond Choice 3 (James) This is a timed choice! *Give up. *Dive deeper. *Swim harder! Choice 7 (James) *Sexy *Romance Choice 8 (James) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *I'm thinking... Default is "Star Map" Choice 9 (James) *You're so adventurous. *The mist in the trees is so romantic. *It sounds dangerous! Choice 10 (James) *In a bustling city, actually. *Somewhere remote like this, yeah. *On the road, never in the same place twice. Choice 11 (James) *Our lives would be rich enough without kids. *One child would be perfect. *A few kids. Choice 12 (James) *Like an M. *Like an S. ⬅ Correct Choice 13 (James) *Trying to be good people. *Achieving success. *Going with the flow. Choice 14 (James) *Red flowers! *Purple flowers! ⬅ Correct Time Travelers - You both looked forward and found your way back (if choosing the right options in choices 12+14?) Choice 15 (James) *We take all night. (��30) *That involves going to bed early. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (James) *All the way *Feet, then neck, then back, then sleep. (No effect) Vacay With Bae - You and James enjoyed a weekend getaway together! Choice 5 (Zig) This is a timed choice. *Get hit in the face! *Smack it towards Zig! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Smack it wildly! (No effect) Choice 6 (Zig) *Go in for the kill. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Let Zig win. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *Float away. *Goof off! (No effect) Choice 7 (Zig) *Yes, Great-Aunt Gertrude is right over there! (No effect) *No, but we're old souls. *I think we came to the wrong place. (No effect) Choice 8 (Zig) This is a timed choice. *Twirl right! (Oops!) *Twirl left! (Golly Gee!) ⬅ Correct *Freeze! Choice 9 (Zig) This is a timed choice. *Let Zig spin! (Wowee Zowee!) ⬅ Correct *Grab Zig's hands! *Spin with Zig! (Wow! The Cat's Pajamas!) ⬅ Correct Choice 8 (Zig) *Go limp! (Oops!) *Dip! (Zounds!) ⬅ Correct *Kiss Zig! " if you got 2 or more correct." Choice 9 (Zig) *...Horace? (No effect) *...Myrtle? (No effect) " " Choice 10 (Zig) *I want a house full of children. (No effect) *One child would be nice. *I don't really want any. (No effect) Choice 11 (Zig) *In the country. *In the big city. (No effect) *On the road. (No effect) Choice 12(Zig) *Be a massive success. *Make a difference in the world. (No effect) *Live a simple life. " " Choice 13 (Zig) *Have some fun? (��30) *Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 (Zig) *And smoldering. *And sweet. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) *You're not that bad. *It's not that big a deal. *Always thinking of others. That's why I love you. Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) This choice is timed! *Plank, to forward fold, to mountain pose. *Mountain pose, to forward fold, to plank. (+ Yoga!) *Forward fold, to plank, to mountain pose. "Be Flexible" You and Becca are rockin' your fitness goal! Diamond Choice 3 (Becca) *Reassure Becca. *Make a joke. Choice 5 (Becca) *Don't let a few mistakes stop her. *Commanded her audience. Choice 6 (Becca) *Keep on juggling. *Drop your pins. Choice 7 (Becca) *Cheer her on! *Help her out! "Sweet Serenade" Becca belted a song for you! Choice 8 (Becca) *I see a house full of children. *One would be nice. *I don't want children. Choice 9 (Becca) *In the country. *In the big city. *On the road. Choice 10 (Becca) *As a massive success. *Making a difference in the world. *Keeping it simple and going with the flow. "What dreams may come" You and Becca discussed future possibilities! Choice 11 (Becca) *The show must go on! (��30) *We should call it a night. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) *All of you. *To just take it easy. "Vacay with bae" You and Becca enjoyed a cozy night in during your vacation. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Senior